


Where is daddy?

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MotoGP, marc marquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn depression attacked me so I wrote this. I'm sorry. I cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forget me, my princess

Alex pushed himself away on his chair, looking at me. “Guess what.” He said, his eyes sparkled. I looked from the bed up at him and shrugged. “Look.” He showed me his laptop and showed me a new motorhome.

“What about it?” I was still wondering.

“This is mine.”

“How is it yours again?”

“I bought it.”

“When? Why?”

“Just now. I’ve been planning to buy it ever since we got together.” He explained but I still didn’t know what it was about. “You’re coming with me now…”

“W-what?”

“Well, you were 18 in November and I was wondering if you could…” he looked down. “For the whole season…”

“Just spit it out.” I said and smiled.

“You could come with me.”

“The whole season?” I asked again, excited, as he looked back at me. “With you?”

“Yes.”

“But… Why the new motorhome?”

“Because we need some privacy, honey. I can’t stand that we have to be quiet while we have sex and they’re right there in the next room. Plus, I seriously need some space. For the past 20 years I have been like his Siamese twin.” He explained and sat next to me, holding my hand. “I want us to go serious.”

“We’re not having babies.” I said, shocked.

“No no no, I didn’t have that in mind.” Alex kissed my cheek gently, then whispering into my ear. “Maybe.”

*

I didn’t expect it would happen this soon after we talked about it. As soon as we got to Qatar and went into our new motorhome after greeting the team and his brother Marc, we sat on the couch and looked at each other. “I thought about what you said during winter when I was at your place.” I said with the softest voice.  
“About what?”

“You know… when you told me about the new motorhome.”

“About a baby?” he asked me with a big smile on his beautiful lips that I couldn’t resist kissing. I leaned to him and did exactly that. “Is that a yes?” he asked and I answered with a smile, then kissing him again, sitting onto his lap and leaning him on the couch. He knew what I had in mind so we did exactly that. We didn’t bother with going to the bedroom.

We usually would because Marc or any of his girls could come in at any time, but this time, we only locked the door and it was fun time on the couch. His eyes were sparkling like never before and he seemed like the happiest person alive. It was nothing else but him and I.

*  
I touched my belly while waiting for Alex to come back from a meeting. We were in Sachsenring by now and I was getting bigger and bigger but I haven’t told him yet. I took a test at the beginning but by now it was pretty obvious.

I jumped up as soon as the doors opened and he stumbled in. He was pale and was breathing heavily.

“Alex?” I asked as he collapsed on the couch and I grabbed him. “Are you okay?” He couldn’t answer because he was really weak. “What happened?” he wasn’t answering and I was getting worried. I decided to tell him right away. “Baby… Baby, I have something big to tell you.” My eyes were watery, but not because I was so happy, because he was not answering. “Baby, we’re expecting, I’m pregnant!”

Alex turned his head towards me and looked into my eyes. He tried to talk, but couldn’t. He growled of anger because he couldn’t speak and I dialled Marc’s number. I told him to come over as quick as possible and he was right there. He took Alex in his hands and quickly ran to the medical centre. I ran after him but I wasn’t as fast as Marc so when I got there, he was waiting outside while they took care of Alex.

Marc’s face was pale as he noticed me and as soon as I was close to him, he hugged me. “What’s happened?” I asked but he kept hugging me tightly, holding me close. I heard his sobs and I knew it – he was crying. I pulled away and looked into his big brown eyes that always shone with happiness. This time, they were empty.

“I’m sorry.” He said and closed his eyes. “So sorry.”

“Can I see him?”

“No.” he almost whispered and I got mad.

“Let me see him!” I yelled but he couldn’t react fast enough so I opened the door to the other room and there I saw a bed with someone inside, covered with the sheet. “ALEX!” I ran to the bed and pulled the sheet off.

His face was paler than before, his dark hair seemed darker. He had his eyes closed. “Lexi…” I whispered and touched his cheek. His skin was as smooth as ever but it was cold. I collapsed on his chest and started crying. Nothing could stop me. I couldn’t hear his heartbeat. There was no more life in him.

Marc came inside behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. “What happened…” I quietly said while still sobbing.

“Heart failure…” he whispered to me and pet my hair.

“Can I have a minute…” I said while still listening to find any signs of Alex’s life.

“Sure.” Marc stood up and walked out. I was sad because I knew he was his brother but I had to have a minute with Alex. “Lexi…” I wiped my tears and held his hand. I looked at it and held it close to my face. I hoped he’d open his eyes, tell me it’s all just a joke, but nothing happened. I kept staring at him, hoping for at least a twitch, but nothing. Nothing.

My Lexi, the father of my unborn child, was… gone.

After half an hour of constant crying, telling him how much I love him, Marc came back in. “Can I…?” he quietly asked, but I only nodded. He entered and came to me. He hugged me and we both looked at Alex, who was sleeping like the beautiful angel he was. He put his face close to mine and kept telling me everything will be fine. “Alex would want us to be happy. I know we’ll be fine…” he wanted to keep in his tears, but we both cried like babies before finally going out.

The news spread out everywhere and people kept stopping us on our way to the motorhomes.

“What will you do now, Marzia?” a reporter asked me, but Marc quickly held my hand, telling me not to say anything. So I looked down and ignored everyone.

“What happened?” they kept asking all the way to the motorhomes where Santi shooed them away. He told us to go to one of the motorhomes to calm down and he’ll try to stop everyone. So we went to Marc’s motorhome because we weren’t ready to deal with Alex’s stuff in our motorhome.

When we sat down on the couch it was weird seeing Marc sad. He always had that Marquez smile on his lips, but now, it was upside down. We couldn’t talk for a long time, but I broke the silence. “I’m pregnant.” Marc’s lips slightly moved, forming a poor smile.

“I have a girlfriend.” He said. “I wanted Alex to meet her.”

I held his hand in mine but we didn’t speak until Marc’s new girlfriend interrupted us by quickly opening the door. “I heard the news, Marc, are you okay?!” she jumped to him and hugged him tightly. He kept his tears in this time. “And hello, my name is Ariana…” she said and shook my hand.

She held Marc in her arms because his tears didn’t seem to end. “He was so young, he had so much in front of him, he would be the world champion, he would be a father, he would…” he sobbed while we tried to calm him down. Ariana held him on the couch and it was the first time I saw the grande Marc Marquez as a small kid, all curled up in her lap.

“I’ll leave you alone.” I said and wanted to leave. Marc couldn’t answer so I went to our motorhome. It seemed as if everything smelled like him. Everything reminded me of our good times. Every single thing was him.

I laid on the bed and hugged the pillow. It had his smell and I cried more than before. I hugged it as if it was him. But it wasn’t. Nothing would ever bring him back again, I thought. “Thank you.” I said and sobbed. “Thank you for everything, Lex.” I closed my eyes. “Thank you for the wonderful moments we had, thank you for the baby, thank you for the love.”

I fell asleep in tears.


	2. Always here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of my depressing fanfiction... I should add more details, but I'm too lazy.

I didn't come out of the motorhome the next day. I refused to leave the bed, which felt like a connection to him. I woke up still hugging his pillow and with a terrible headache of all the crying. I woke up to the feeling that it was all just a dream, that he's still there. "I had a terrible dream, Lex." I said, not wanting to open my eyes, to realise he was really gone.

Marc got me up by coming to my motorhome. He seemed worried for me and he came to our bedroom. He just sat on the edge and looked at me, as if he wanted to assure me he's there for me. "How can this happen to a 20 year old?" I asked while looking at his empty eyes. He shrugged. He didn't say anything. 

*

He took care of me which was really nice because I knew I would never survive alone. I was too dependant on Alex. Although it hurt sometimes because Marc looked just like him. Sometimes, when Marc came to me, I busted out in tears and then tried to calm him down that it was not his fault.

After Germany, we went home. Marc didn't race that weekend. He couldn't. As soon as we got to Cervera, we noticed everything was in black colours. There were black flags instead of the usual red and blue ones. Their mother Roser hugged Marc tightly as we got home and she hugged me as well, something she never did. She took care of me, the whole family did. 

They offered me Alex's bedroom which was nice but sleeping there was painful. There were his trophies on the walls, his pictures and again, the smell. 

It was the day of the funeral. I could hardly move out of the bed because it was time to say good bye. I stumbled to the wardrobe and put a black dress on. I didn't care about the make up but I had to do something with my terrible eye bags. When we all went to the graveyard, I felt so empty. 

I wanted Alex to be there by my side, to help me guide through this, but it was just Marc. Ariana was there too. They were going serious. Roser kept looking at me at the funeral and I was wondering - does she know? She was acting a bit strange lately. I knew she loves me and all but she was too over protective. When the funeral was over, we all got together. "I was thinking of moving away." I suddenly said, shocking everyone around. "Marzia, dear. You can't just leave now, you're a part of the family." Roser said. "I don't want you to worry with me. I want to live alone."

"You can't..." Marc reminded me. "Tell them, Marzia."I looked at Marc, then at Roser, and at their father, Julia. They were both looking at me, wondering about what's going on. So they didn't know. 

"Yes." I sighed. "I got pregnant with Alex." I looked down while everyone embraced me. "Surely you can't leave now! You're having a Marquez. You are staying. We'll take care of you." Julia said.

*

They kept their promise. I stayed with them for a long time and I was really getting big. I was in my 8th month. I felt the baby kick and I thought of Alex all the time. I wanted him to experience it all. "Marzia?" Marc came to me one day, holding Ariana's hand. Ariana became my friend by then. "We're erm... we're moving. To a bigger house. Would you... come with us?"

"I don't want to bother you." I said 

"You wouldn't. I already told mom. She agrees." He convinced me into moving with them. He bought a big house that Ariana just adored. And my time was coming. I felt strong pain while we were sunbathing by the pool. 

"Fuck!" I said and Marc came to me.

"Is it coming...?" He asked, really worried.

"Oh my god it hurts... yes!"

"Shit!" He took me to the car where Ariana held my hand during Marc's wild driving. We got to the hospital in no time and the nurses took care of me. As I was lying there on the bed, pushing Alex's baby out, screaming of pain, I suddenly saw something in the corner. A figure with pale skin and dark hair and eyes. It was Alex. He was smiling at me, helping me give birth. As I pushed for the last time, he looked at the baby and nodded. They gave my baby boy into my hands and I cried as they left me alone for a couple of minutes. 

Alex suddenly came closer. "Congratulations, my princess." He whispered and touched the baby's head, but his hand was just air. He kissed the baby's forehead and the kissed mine. "I'm proud of you. I love you. Both." He then dissappeared.Was it just a dream? Was I delusional because of the pain?

I looked at the sleeping baby and decided for a name. There was no question about it - it's Alex.


	3. Together, we'll be stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might get happier now.

As soon as they took us to a separate room, Marc came inside with Ariana. They were both smiling as little Alex was sleeping. “How are you?” Marc asked me while bending down to see his nephew. Alex slowly opened his eyes, revealing us his dark brown big eyes. 

"All fine now…" I answered and pet Alex’s dark brown hair. He looked so much like his daddy. It hurt but it felt so peaceful at the same time. I was happy I still felt that connection to him. I will feel it forever. 

"And what’s the little prince’s name?" Marc asked as Alex smiled at him. Marc returned him a big smile, as only he can. 

"Alex Jr." I said. "Want to hold him?" 

"S-sure…" he reached out his arms and I gave him to him. "He’s so tiny and so fragile…" I noticed tears in the corners in his eyes. "I remember holding Alex for the first time. I was so mad at him. I asked mom to take him back after 3 days." he grinned and Alex Jr grinned back. They were definitely related. 

Ariana approached and congratulated me. “Can I hold him too?” she asked and I nodded, then Marc gave him to her. I noticed Marc looking at her with sparkly eyes. He saw the mother in her and he wanted her to give him the miracle of life. She looked up as she felt him looking and smiled at him. “Can’t wait to have one of my own…” she said and it felt like they comunicated in their own special way. 

The newly made grandma and grandpa came to greet their grandson a few minutes later. They held him and gave him his first presents before he became hungry and loudly let us know. “Time for lunch now.” Marc said and they left. Marc and Ariana stayed because I felt comfortable enough with them. 

I fet Alex while we quietly chattered about things. Marc was nostalgic about when my Alex was a baby and we all listened to him. I was barely holding down my tears. We all went quiet for a couple of minutes after Alex Jr fell asleep. “You must miss him terribly…” Ariana whispered as Marc and I were looking at the sleeping baby. 

I sighed. “We’ll survive.” Marc said and held Alex Jr’s hand. “Together, we’ll be stronger.” he looked at me and then at Ariana. He kissed her forehead and then mine as well. 

We never really got along but Alex’s sudden death brought us together. He was really brotherly towards me now. He would do anything for us. 

It was time for me to fall asleep as they took Alex to sleep in the crib. Marc and Ariana went outside. “I want us to have one too, baby.” he said to her as they were going home. He softly held her hand. 

"To have a child?" she looked at him. 

"Yes."

"Marc, I’m already pregnant." she said and smiled. 

"W-what?" his eyes sparkled with excitement. "H-how? Why didn’t you tell me?!" he got a bit loud and spinned her around in his arms. A nurse sushed them but as soon as they left the hospital, Marc grabbed her again. 

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he said and kissed her whole face.


	4. Congratulations

"But seriously, why didn't you tell me?" he held her cheeks and looked into her eyes. 

"I guess I wasn't sure you even want one..." she gave him a slight smile before looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, this is amazing..." he hugged her once more, before they sat in the car and drove home, where they prepared everything for the new member of the family to arrive. 

* 

They let us go a few days later after it was sure Alex is a completely healthy baby. Marc came to get us and smiled happily all the way home and I knew something was going on and they didn't tell me. When we came home to the surprise of a completely decorated house, I thought it was just then, but they acted way too mysterious for it to be just that. When Marc took Alex to his lovely new room and had his moments with him, I had to sit down and talk to Ariana. 

"What's going on with you two?" I asked, noticing a wider smile on her lips. "Tell me, Ari!"

"Well..." she looked at the 'Congratulations for the baby boy' signs'. "Save these things because we'll be needing them in 9 months!" 

"You mean..." I couldn't believe it for a second, before I noticed it was really what I thought it was. "You're..?"

"Yes, pregnant." she giggled as I pulled her in a tight hug. 

"Congratulations!" 

Marc soon came downstairs to the living room where we were sitting on the couch. "Alex fell asleep..." he sighed. "Damn, it feels weird to say his name." 

"I know..." I frowned as he came closer and sat next to Ariana. "It's like he's still here..."

"But he's not..." he completed my sentence and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, dear. We'll always be here for you, you should know that."

"And I'll be here for you, Marc..." I smiled at him, getting a warm smile back and a tight hug. 

*

I spent the whole night in Alex's bedroom, not wanting to go back to the old bed as I still expected to see his daddy there, as if nothing happened. I hoped if I stayed in the baby's room long enough, my nightmare would finaly end and he'd come in the room and tell me he's never even left. I sat on the chair next to the bed and soon fell asleep while holding Alex's hand. 

* 

I woke up to quiet giggles, opening my eyes to Marc, playing with Alex, making him smile. "Good morning..." he whispered when he noticed I woke up. I leaned to the crib and kissed Alex's forehead before saying good morning back. 

"Slept well?"

"Does it look like I slept well?" I asked and yawned. 

"Please, Marzia, go to bed and get some sleep." Marc seemed really worried. "Ariana and I will take care of him, okay?"

"No, I'm fine, please, let me do it..." I stretched out my arms to hold Alex but Marc stopped me. 

"I'll wake you up if he's hungry. Marzia, you need sleep." he was serious and because I was still half asleep, I gave up and slowly walked to the bedroom where it still felt like someone stabbed my heard as I saw Alex's shirt thrown on his chair, just as he used to leave it. I never touched anything he did while he was still alive but this time, I just snapped and I needed something to keep me going, so I grabbed the shirt and held it tightly, sobbing and soaking it with my tears. 

*

"You'll be an amazing daddy..." Ariana stood at the door, looking at Marc, holding the baby. He turned to her and she came closer, smiling at Alex. 

"And you'll be even a better mommy." he smiled and kissed her cheek as he gave Alex to her. 

"You know, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"This is so amazing." 

"I know!"

"This whole thing with me being pregnant... the fact that Alex is gone is not so much fun." she frowned. 

"Yeah. I know." he frowned as well, lookind down at the baby, realising again, just how much he looked like his father. "I miss him more and more."

"How was Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I just... I never got to meet him."

"Oh." Marc frowned and kissed the baby's cheek as he started to fall asleep again. "He was fun... nice, in love... the best brother in the world. Sometimes annoying, sometimes pushing me to the limit but in the end, I still loved him... And if I'd ever get to talk to him again, I'd apologise for all the hard time I gave him while we were little." 

"Why do the nice people always have to suffer?" 

"I don't know, Ariana, I don't know." he sighed and kissed her.


	5. We still miss you

Alex stood there by the window, looking out at the calming rain, then slowly turning to me, looking straight into my eyes with a wide smile on his lips. “Come,” he said, almost whispering and inviting me into his warm hug. I was across the room, shocked at the sight of him, not able to move a muscle. “Please.” He begged and I wanted to run straight to him, wanted to tell him how much I’ve missed him.

I couldn’t do any of that. All I could do was look at him, look at his sad eyes filling up with tears. I then heard our son’s cries somewhere in the distance and that triggered me to turn around to see where he is and I couldn’t find him. He wasn’t there in the room and I was getting worried about what’s going on with my baby.

Then, when I could finally break the ‘spell’ and run, I ran to Alex. My feet were running, my whole body was full of power to reach him, but I wasn’t moving, in fact, he was getting even further away. I tried running faster but he was disappearing into the distance and the baby cries were getting louder and louder, so I panicked even more. “ALEX, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!” I yelled, reaching out for him but realising he’s never coming back.

*

I jumped up in the bed, sweaty and with tears coming down my cheeks, realising it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that is actually still happening.

“Hey, calm down, it was just a dream…” I heard Marc’s voice say and only then I noticed he was sitting by the bed with Ariana, both worried about me.

“W-why are you here….” I asked in confusion.

“You were talking in your sleep…” Marc explained but Ariana interrupted.

“More like yelling in your sleep.”

“What was I saying?”

“You know… Alex…” Marc frowned and Ariana squeezed his hand and then did the same to mine. “Basically you were telling him how much you miss him and love him and that you want him back…”

“I do.” I whispered, leaned back onto the pillow and closing my eyes to prevent tears from pouring down my cheeks again. “I look bad don’t I?” I tried to calm us all down. “I guess it doesn’t even matter for me now.” I smiled, trying to hide my misery.

“You look stunning, as always. Just the way Alex fell in love with you.” Marc grinned and Ariana smacked his arm. “You’re stunning just the way I fell in love with you.” He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks, a kiss Alex used to give me when I was sad. They were so fucking alike!

“He fell in love with me with red puffy eyes and red cheeks?”

“No, just the overly emotional you.” We laughed before they let me dress up and later, we had lunch. Baby Alex was sleeping but later, it was lunch time for him too, so I took him to the living room where we all watched movies while I fed him.

*

“Time for some training with Rufe-…” Marc stood up and stopped in the middle of his sentence. “Right. Time to train.”

Ariana and I both looked down, baby Alex was asleep as Marc quickly kissed his nephew’s forehead and went to the garage. He got dressed and went to the dirt track but didn’t really feel like it. The weather wasn’t very good that day either so he planned to do some laps before just going to the gym and train there. It wasn’t fun riding alone, no matter how fun it used to be.

He then headed for the gym where he spent the day with his thoughts about Alex, about Ariana and Marzia and also, about baby Alex. About the future. What Alex would want them to do now. After almost crying there, he went to his car and sat there for a few minutes. He looked over to the passenger seat, remembering all the talks he had with his brother there.

*

Flashback

“You have something to tell me.” Marc insisted when noticing his brother’s sudden calmer behaviour when they were driving home.

“I have nothing to tell you, stop it already.” Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket to make Marc know he’s now occupied by the phone and can’t talk to him.

“Did anyone die?”

“No, what the fuck?”

“Did you get laid?”

“No! I’m not you.”

“Are you gay?”

Alex gave his brother a disgusted look as his jaw dropped. “No, fuck no!”

“Then what? You’re in love?” that made Alex blush just slightly and made him look at the phone again. “You’re in love, that’s it.” Marc knew he was right, he knew his brother well enough to know how he’d act in a situation like this.

“Hmm…” Alex sighed and answered a message.

“As I said…” Marc grinned. “You got laid.”

“Marc, just stop it…”

“Or you got some pretty good nudes!” Marc laughed as Alex’s face was getting redder, remembering everything that happened.

“I have a girlfriend.”

“You have a what?!”

“A girlfriend.” Alex smirked and finally looked at his older brother.

“You have a girlfriend?”

“Yes, I have a girlfriend.” And suddenly it felt so good to say that.

“Oh, that’s her?” Alex suddenly noticed his older brother staring down at his phone, looking at his background as he got a message from me. “She’s pretty, congrats, bro.”

“T-thanks…” Alex blushed.

*

 

“So damn shy.” Marc said to himself as he parked the car and went into the house.


	6. Can it get worse than this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know why this is getting so depressing. I might as well just kill them all. :P

Marc smelt delicious dinner and joined the girls at the table. We seemed like we had fun, but it still felt weird, we all wished Alex could join.

*

As weeks were going by, Ariana had more and more problems. She couldn’t join Marc on his races and I couldn’t either because I had to take care of Alex. We watched him ride every session and Ariana was putting all her emotions into them but Marc couldn’t do well, the thought of how his brother could one day ride next to him, made him do mistakes.

One day, as we were sitting on the couch, Marc away on the race, Ariana had to go to the bathroom. Minutes later, I heard her screaming to come help.

“Ariana?” I quickly jumped up, worried.

“Please, tell me this isn’t real!”

“W-what?” I was wetting even more worried as she let me in and fell into my arms, crying.

“Something is terribly wrong, we have to-“

“What’s wrong?”

“Bleeding and… and…”

“Come, we’ll go get help.” I grabbed her hand as we drove to the hospital, where a doctor examined her. I kept thinking about Alex and how I just left him at home and I should get him as soon as possible because I’m such a horrible mother! I kept looking at my phone background where I had baby Alex, his first smile.

She then came out, not saying a word, just slowly closing the door behind her and walking out of the hospital. I jumped out from the chair, catching up with her and asking her what happened, but she didn’t answer. I didn’t want to annoy her too much because I kind of felt what happened so I just drove home. I was calmed down when I found Alex in the same position as before, sleeping. But my worries for Ariana were still there, so I sat next to her on her bed, where she kept staring at the floor.

“So?”

“Guess who’s not going to be a mommy…” she quietly said, not moving her eyes.

“Ari, I’m so so sorry…” I pulled her close to myself and hugged her.

“What am I going to say to him?”

“The truth…”

“He’ll be so disappointed in me…”

“Oh, Ariana… He won’t be. Did they tell you why it happened?”

“Spontaneous miscarriage…” she sighed and looked down at her belly.

“He’ll understand.” I said with a calming voice as she closed her eyes.

“C-can you tell him please?”

“Ari-“

“Please.”

“You have to do this yourself, it’s really between you two…” I put my arm around her. “He won’t be mad.”

“Marzia, please!!” she suddenly started crying and didn’t say anything else as she put her hands on her face. I brought her some tissues and her mobile phone.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please, Marzia, it would mean so much…” she could barely talk so I dialled his number and hoped he answers as soon as possible. I listened to a few beeps before he picked up.

“Yes, baby?” he sounded happy. Fuck, I’ll have to ruin his happiness.

“It’s me…”

“Oh, Marzia! What’s up?”

“Well… Marc… we kind of…” I frowned, looking for the words to say. “We had a bit of trouble…”

“Is something wrong?”

“Sadly, yes.” I grabbed Ariana’s hand, deciding to just say it. “We were just at the hospital and… you know the pregnancy was tough…”

“Y-yes?” his voice broke.

“Well…”

“I’m not going to be a daddy, huh?” I heard his sadness. I wish I wouldn’t call. “Can I talk to her? Please?”

“She’s crying…”

“I’m crying, too, god dammit!” I passed the phone to Ariana as I felt Marc was getting a bit upset. But as soon as he heard her voice. I could hear some of their cries, but had to leave to take care of Alex. Suddenly, the whole house decided to cry so I spent a while with him, feeding him and then changing him as they talked.


End file.
